


A Chocobro Frozen in Time

by Gongy



Series: ffxv week prompts [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Poor Everyone, Poor Noctis, Poor Prompto, Spoilers For The Entire Game, Tumblr: ffxvweek, but for like one line, day 1 of ffxvweek, ffxvweek, how does one tag, implied ot4 - Freeform, main game events, mention of Ardyn - Freeform, prompt from ffxvweek, shorts on each of main four
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-13 18:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11765826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gongy/pseuds/Gongy
Summary: FFXV week8/13 | Day 1: Frozen in Time----------------------------Shorts on the main four experiencing a time when they felt stuck, or “frozen in time”Gladio: The frustration of not being able to go up against RavusIgnis: Not being able to see the changes in the worldPrompto: The sweet memories of the past as he stays locked awayNoctis: Literally frozen in time via magical crystalAs well as one or two more...





	A Chocobro Frozen in Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is my very first fanfiction in a verrrrrry long time, so I'd have to thank ffxv week for prompting me to start writing stuff. Oh and if you want to join in, the prompts for writing can be found here:
> 
> http://ffxvweek.tumblr.com/post/162772616911/here-are-the-writing-prompts-for-ffxvweek-4
> 
> There are prompts for art as well if you're into that, so go wild man!
> 
> Anyway, today's prompt was Worst Cooks of Eos // Frozen in Time, and even though I incorporated a little bit of the first prompt in here, I chose to do Frozen in Time. 
> 
> With that in mind, I decided to do a few paragraphs on the chocobros and their experiences with being "frozen in time" 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Gladio

The sound of two swords crashing boomed across the area. One sword to offend, and one to protect. Gladio was confident in his abilities, being trained from a very young age to protect the next heir to the Insomnian throne, but this man had crushed this confidence to the very core. 

Frustration consumed him. Frustration of being weak, powerless, incompetent. And he knew this feeling would not fade away, that he’d be stuck with these insecurities forever.

Unless he does something about it.

Ignis

This, Ignis had to admit, was one of the toughest things he'd had to accomplish, adapting to live without his sight. To walk, to eat, to get dressed, all of these daily things, were suddenly so much more difficult, tedious, exhausting. 

All this, plus one very, very, sad revelation. A realization, that he’ll never see anything change, anything grow.

He'll never see Insomnia be rebuilt to it's former glory when Noctis takes what is formally his(which he has no doubts Noctis will do so).

He’ll never see Noctis grow.

The boy Ignis had been with growing up will always be that 20 year old brat, along with the kid who stuck around by his side through thick and thin. His partner in taking care of Noct(though Gladio's help was more on the physical side) would always be the same, strong young man, with his duty always over his life.

Well, maybe it wasn’t so awful, as he did have quite a few pleasant memories.

But he still wished he could see it all grow.

Prompto

The smell of metal and burning gas. A dark and gloomy atmosphere, the only signs of life being the discarded tools on the shelves and the occasional clinking noises those mageteks made while they walked. And of course, the boy on the metal machine. But none of that mattered to Prompto.

He disregarded all that was going on in the world, the pain, the hurt, the urge to just give up and die right there. Instead he took cover into the very recesses of his mind, of happier, more fulfilling times.

Like that time Noct tried to cook and ended up messing up both the food and the whole kitchen. He was trying to make macaroni and cheese. Ignis was furious back then. Prompto just thought it was hilarious.

And then he thought of the times he and Gladio went on runs together. He remembered the joy and comfort of having a partner for his daily activity, another reminder to show he was not alone in the world.

And then there was all those times he went over to Noct’s, chilling and playing video games, eating snacks he’d regret having the next day, normal teenage things. 

A sudden pain over his abdomen caused Prompto to delve away from his thoughts for a moment and cry out in pain. It seemed the man of no consequences was back, but after a few moments, Prompto decided to pay no mind.

As another wave of pain washed over him, he thought once again of the memories of the past, while he waited for the ones he loved to move Prompto’s time back to the present, with hopefully, maybe, possibly, new pleasant memories...

Noct

10 years the young King had been frozen in time, stuck in a place that only those as powerful as the Astrals can reach. Someone as powerful as-

A king ready to sacrifice himself for the world.

Gladio, Prompto, Ignis

Ignis wakes up the earliest of the three, and starts up with breakfast. The years have gone by long enough to be able to do this process quite well without his sight. The days when Prompto is the second up early(and he usually is) he helps Ignis out with breakfast, no matter how capable Ignis is by now on doing it on his own(because Prompto just wants to help). Gladio, being the last up, will help get the food on the plates, set the table, with silverware and cups of water, beer, and ebony, and then they all get ready to eat.

They freeze.

Before their eyes is a meal fit for four, with of course four sets of plates set out neatly for their first meal of the day. Silently, the three put away the extra plate, drink, and silverware, and sit back down.

Silently, they eat their breakfast, until they're stuffed to the brim, leaving no extra portion of food behind.

Noctis Lucis Caelum, the True King of Eos

The man who has sacrificed all for the sins of many, sits up on his throne with his betrothed, smiling as the first rays of light hit the very heart of the citadel. He will smile at every morning, enjoying his seat at the throne, for eons and eons.

Until he is forgotten.


End file.
